


售卖热可可的钟表店

by akivane



Series: 搬运存档 [2]
Category: Blind Dating (2006), Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akivane/pseuds/akivane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我只是存个东西在这里=。=<br/>Danny误闯“从良”Sylar的钟表店——因为Parker太太美妙绝伦的误导。然后他们在一起了！</p>
            </blockquote>





	售卖热可可的钟表店

Part I  
Parker太太开着一家售卖美味甜点的小店，不过开店的时间总是不太固定。Sylar当然不会承认自己最爱的就是她店里的香草冰激凌，更不会承认自己愿意把钟表店开在这个地方正是因为这店面正对着Parker太太的甜点店。  
他•绝•对•没•有•觉得这样有利于他看到甜点店开门营业的第一时间去买香草冰激凌。  
这条街并不十分繁华，街面上铺着颜色沉静的彩色石砖，来往的行人中年轻人并不多。像Sylar这样的年轻人——长得挺帅，而且还是单身——在这里开店真是跟天使降临人间一样稀奇的事情，他的邻居们都挺喜欢他。比如Parker太太每次给他的香草冰激凌都特别大杯。  
Sylar从良（划掉）从那堆破事里脱身后，打算继续开钟表店。Parker太太的香草冰激凌留住了他，让他在这条街上买下店面。在这个老年人环绕的地方，他一点一点褪去昔日的躁动，沉浸于精巧零碎的小部件互相咬合间细沙般流逝的时间里。  
Parker太太最近有个不好的习惯，她总是把自己家的古董表弄坏。  
“哦，Sylar，我的表又坏了。”她挎着一个茄色的包，手里还在织毛衣——或者是一条围巾？谁知道！“一杯热可可，谢谢。”  
噢，又来了。这里不是甜品店！  
Sylar扶扶眼镜，转身进了厨房。  
甜甜温暖的热可可香味渐渐弥漫在充满了暖黄色灯光的店面里。Parker太太已经熟门熟路地在塞满了各种钟表和零件的屋里找到地方坐下，继续她的编织。  
“Parker太太，请您下次别再自己打开手表后盖了。”有些无语地看着掉了两个小齿轮的古董表，Sylar再次认真地考虑了一下是否应该把店换个地方。  
“你真的不考虑到我店里来当店长吗？”Parker太太自顾自地说，“你的热可可比Peter的热可可好喝多了。”  
三两下将那块饱受折磨的古董表收拾好，Sylar压抑着想要高声叹气的冲动再一次回绝Parker太太的热情邀请。“我对自己目前的工作非常满意，夫人。请不•要•自行打开这块表的后盖，Parker太太。”  
“哦，亲爱的，谢谢你。这是谢礼。”拒绝为Sylar的修理服务支付任何金钱，Parker太太从来只会用大杯的香草冰激凌贿赂Sylar的舌头。  
看着Parker太太从随身的茄色大包里掏出来的超大杯香草冰激凌，Sylar摘下眼镜揉了揉鼻梁，任命地坐下来揭开盖子开始吃。  
Sylar永远也搞不明白的神奇事件清单：Parker太太是如何将超大杯香草冰激凌塞在随身的茄色提包里而长时间不融化的？

Part II  
Parker太太已经连续一个月天天弄掉她那可怜古董表的齿轮了。为•什•么她总是要去打开手表的后盖呢！  
“一杯热可可，谢谢。”茄色的提包，不见尽头的毛线编织，掉了俩齿轮的古董表，永远不会融化（误解？！）的香草冰激凌，还有令人抓狂但是又不得不忍受的Parker太太。Sylar，你必须忍住，开了她的脑你不仅仅得不到什么力量还会失去这世界上最好吃的香草冰激凌！  
Sylar已经被迫养成在每天下午四点半准备好热可可的习惯。  
但是她突然没出现了。甜品店也一直没开门营业。  
Sylar每天喝掉那一大杯原本为Parker太太准备的热可可，然后沉浸入钟表滴答滴答的世界里去。他的嘴唇他的舌头他的味蕾在想念那冰凉的美味。  
再没有任何人的香草冰激凌能够满足他被养刁的唇舌。  
Sylar甚至动了去把那个不务正业的老太太从藏身的地方揪出来做冰激凌的念头——当他再一次准备喝掉那一大杯热可可的时候。  
有人推开了门，Parker太太送的铜质撞铃发出清脆短促的声响。  
Sylar抬头看向门口。  
“下午好。”带着微笑的声音，似乎牵引着店里暖黄色的光线跟随他微曲的唇角一同扬起了好看的弧线。  
“你好，你是来……”  
“一杯热可可，谢谢。”那个人用左手挠了挠头发，右手握着盲杖。  
先生，这里是钟表店不是热饮店……Sylar动了动唇，但是看到那个人小心翼翼地想要找到地方坐下的时候暗自叹气，走过去握住盲杖。“这边。”  
“呃，谢谢。”  
靠得近了，Sylar这才发现这个笑得很好看的盲人有一双灵动美丽的眼睛，蓝如一捧酒杯湾的海水。  
引导那走错门的碧眼青年到Parker太太常坐的老地方——因为她天天来，Sylar不得不将这个地方收拾收拾空出了一张小桌子和两个座椅——坐下，Sylar没有将那杯原本为Parker太太准备的热可可端过去，他重新走进了厨房。

Part III  
这个青年和Parker太太在某些方面是同类。  
Sylar在橱柜里看了看，选择了Parker太太某天送给他的白色马克杯，杯身上有一只肥嘟嘟的熊猫。  
蓝眼睛青年已经连续出现一个星期。他总是顶着一头灿烂的金发推开澄明的玻璃门走进来，脸上的笑容足以照亮Sylar眼中所能看见的每一个角落，然后腼腆地微红着脸要求一杯热可可。“一杯热可可，谢谢。”  
Sylar已经放弃了等待Parker太太的出现，他飞去城市的另一端购买勉强能够入口的香草冰激凌塞满冰箱，在蓝眼睛青年握着马克杯的时候坐在他对面一勺一勺地往嘴里塞冰激凌。  
“你的店里有很多钟表。”青年第一次开口试图与他聊天。  
“嗯哼。”Sylar发出一个暧昧不明的鼻音。这本来就是钟表店。  
“你的热可可很美味，不过似乎总是只有我一个客人？”  
“因为我这里只有热可可。”除了就是钟表。  
青年闻言露出一个超乎Sylar所有想象的笑，他红润的嘴唇上糊了一圈热可可的唇线，“忠诚的热可可爱好者，哈？”鲜红的舌尖在雪白的牙齿后悄然一现。  
Sylar挖出一大坨冰激凌塞进嘴里。Hungry……  
“你吃的是……香草冰激凌？”青年皱起鼻子像小狗一样闻了闻。“香草冰激凌的话，还是May做的最好吃。”  
“May？May Parker？”  
“是的。她曾经在你的店街对面开点心店，你肯定认识她。”笑容第一次从那张脸上消失，青年低头喝了一口热可可。“可惜，她的店可能再也不能开门了。”  
“……出了什么事？”Parker太太不开店，意味着Sylar再也不能吃到Parker太太特制香草冰激凌。看起来这个天真得可以的家伙也对此感到很难过。  
“似乎是店面的问题。”青年抬起头，尝试着保持微笑。“我想要帮她，但是她根本都没有到这里来呢。”  
原来到这里来并不是单纯因为喜欢热可可啊……“很抱歉我也不知道Parker太太的联系方式。”Sylar凉凉地说，继续挖冰激凌。嘁，只能算尚可入口的程度而已。

Part IV  
附近的治安好像变差了？  
Sylar拎着一口袋冰激凌从暗巷里走出来，发现自己的裤脚被弄脏了。“这个裤子不能水洗……”他冷冰冰地回头看了看隐约传来呻吟声的暗巷内。  
原本低沉的呻吟声骤然拔高，然后安静了。  
“Hi，Sylar~”  
“……Peter。”面无表情转身掏钥匙开门。  
Peter Petrelli晃了晃头，“刚刚有个金发蓝眼睛的人站在门口等了你很久。”  
Sylar开锁的动作顿了顿，然后顺利地打开了门。  
“你这里还真全都是钟表啊。”Peter看似若有所思地抬手抚摩着下巴，“当初你告诉我说想开钟表店居然是真的。”  
“你来就是为了说这些废话？”将冰激凌扔进冰箱，Sylar随手扔了一罐啤酒给他，然后习惯性地开始准备热可可。  
“最近……没有什么人过来打扰你吗？”Peter接过啤酒，看起来似乎挺高兴。  
Sylar想起自己裤脚上的那点污渍。不高兴。转身又一次打开冰箱掏出一盒冰激凌。  
“看来真的有。”Peter笑了笑，灌下一大口啤酒，幸福地因为那冷冰冰的液体颤抖。“有人看上了这条街，想要搞开发。我原本打算过来看看有没有什么能帮忙的。”  
看看有没有什么热闹。Sylar默默放开变形的勺子，换了一个继续挖冰激凌。  
“真可惜，Parker太太的冰激凌很好吃啊。”  
“你知道她？”  
“Claire热爱她店里的自制香草冰激凌，上次不小心吃多了还闹着要减肥。”Peter的视线意有所指地围着Sylar手里那盒冰激凌转了转。  
Sylar转开视线往街上看。他居然都不知道Parker太太的香草冰激凌有这么多粉丝，而且不少还是他的熟人。  
Parker太太挎着她的茄色提包正弯着腰在开门。旁边帮她抱着毛线编织产物的人是——那个蓝眼睛的金发boy。两个人正心情不错地聊着什么。  
太好了，再也不用忍受这些劣质的香草冰激凌了。呃……他并不是为了这个而感到非常高兴。无视自己不知不觉中微微上翘至少30°的嘴角，Sylar丢开手里已经吃了一大半的冰激凌。  
“据我所知，他们现在的目标正好是这位Parker太太……嘿，小心！”看到几个混混冲上去将眼盲的青年推倒在地一阵猛踹，Peter扔下啤酒罐就要冲过去。  
不过，门口的撞铃已经响过，另一个人影已经冲到了街对面。  
Peter几乎是惊喜地叫出声来，“Sylar！”

Part V  
Sylar在自己意识到之前已经冲到青年身边将他护在身下，而那几个参与围殴的混混被他震开瘫倒在地。  
“该死的！”将咒骂闷在喉咙里，Sylar一手环腰一手扣住他的左手腕帮他站起来。  
这边Parker太太正背对着他们，手里拿着一把不知道哪里冒出来的粉红色雨伞对一个可怜的家伙铺天盖地一顿猛打，嘴里还一直絮絮叨叨地念叨着诸如“你妈妈没教过你应该尊敬老人吗？”“你几天没刷牙了牙齿这么黄，不讲卫生！”“以多欺少是懦夫的行为！”之类的话。  
“May？”青年犹豫地叫了一声，完全没意识到自己几乎是靠在Sylar怀里。  
Parker太太这才停下手里的动作，小喘了口气转过身来：“噢，我可怜的Danny boy，你没事吧？”  
“死老太婆……啊！”那个终于摆脱雨伞地狱的可怜家伙怒气冲冲地挥拳要扑过来。  
Sylar正打算出手，一个锈迹斑斑钟摆飞过来正好砸在唯一还能站立的混混身上。  
那家伙立刻倒地不起。  
Sylar转过头看向自家钟表店——Peter正站在门口，一手拿着另一个废弃钟摆上下抛接着玩，一手插在牛仔裤兜里，对着他们露出温和无害的微笑。  
就差没在头顶上放一个天使光环了。Sylar沉默地回过头，正对上Parker太太充满慈爱的目光。  
“May，你没事吧？”青年往前走了半步，随即因为身上的疼痛而皱起了眉。  
“我当然没事，Danny。”Parker太太说，从地上将已经被弄脏的毛线捡起来。“Sylar，谢谢你帮助我们。现在，让我们回到你的店里来一杯热可可。”  
Peter已经打电话报了警，相当绅士地扶着Parker太太过街。因为他的名字，Parker太太十分喜爱他。  
由于Sylar之前已经将店里进行了重新的布置，在靠街的玻璃墙处留出一个角落，摆放了小桌和小沙发，他们可以舒适地坐在那里好好地休息一下。  
3杯热可可，这是Sylar的钟表店开始售卖热可可以来单天最高销量。  
由于Parker太太坚持，名叫Danny的青年解开外衣的口子，掀起T恤露出数团淤青。  
真该砸碎玻璃插到那群渣滓的身体里。Sylar的眼神暗了暗。“我去找找药油。”

Part VI  
Sylar带着家用医疗箱从二楼下来的时候Parker太太已经离开了。  
“一位被Parker太太称呼做Harry的绅士将她接走了。”Peter说。“那辆车真漂亮！”  
“你该告诉Nathan。”Sylar走到小沙发前，碰了碰Danny的手背。“May I？”  
蓝眼睛boy几乎立刻便脸红了。“谢谢你……呃……”  
“他叫Sylar，我是Peter。我是他的，兄弟。”Peter戏谑地瞥了Sylar一眼，“我建议你们不要在这里。虽然这条街上行人稀少，但是这面玻璃墙起不了任何遮挡作用。Danny你身上的淤青不少。”  
“我们去楼上。Peter你关门。”Sylar略带警告地回敬Peter一记眼神，试探性地牵起Danny。  
青年乖顺极了，在Sylar的引导下踏上木质的楼梯。  
太过于轻信于人，这可不是个好习惯。  
Peter喝干杯里的热可可，帮Sylar收拾干净杯子和厨房，这才摸出手机给Nathan打电话。“哥？我过来看Sylar遇到有人打劫。什么什么？哦，当然没事。不过我该回去了，但是没车。”  
“可是我也没开车。”手机里和上空同时传来声音。  
Peter挂断电话。“被人看到的话怎么办，Nathan？”嘴上虽然在抱怨，眼睛里的笑意却已映入深处。  
“我刚刚看过了，附近没人。”Nathan撇撇头。“走吧？”  
“其实，我今天想散散步。”  
“As U wish. ”

Part VII  
看得出来Danny有些紧张。但是Sylar选择不动声色。  
“会冷吗？”Sylar打开暖气。  
金发碧眼的青年坐在床边，略微僵硬地脱去外套，然后又脱下了T恤——带着淤青的肌肤一览无遗。他显然是一个时常参与某种体育活动的人，手臂、脊背、腰腹的线条流畅优美，皮肤在光照下温润细腻，令人忍不住想要亲手触摸感受。  
这场景真是令人血脉喷张。而他，将会隔着一层药油抚触这俱诱人的躯体。人体的温度将会烘暖那暗红色的油液，将淡淡的药香散发到空气中。  
Danny神情天真地将头转向他的方向，“Sylar先生？”  
“不要叫我先生。”Sylar拧开瓶盖，将药油倒入掌心。“你可以叫我Sylar。”  
“哦……哦。”  
“或许，你趴下会更好。”  
然后Danny便乖乖趴到了Sylar的床上。  
真的是，毫无戒心。偏偏又……纯洁得像是无助的羔羊。  
Sylar将药油抹上Danny淤青的地方，然后施力推压。  
Danny在他手下微微颤抖。  
“很疼？”Sylar放轻了力道。  
“嗯……有一点。不过没关系，平时打篮球偶尔也会有些淤青。今天……”Danny顿了顿。“今天的事真是谢谢你，Sylar。我没想到他们竟会在大白天就冲出来。”  
手掌下的肌肤触感太过迷人，Sylar毫不犹豫将触碰的范围扩大。他只是在帮他揉散瘀血——庆幸他动手的早，不然这个无害生物受的伤会重得多。“这件事早晚也会牵扯上我的。Peter说有人想要收购这条街道上所有的店面。Parker太太只不过很不凑巧地是他们选择动手的第一个。”  
他失落又可爱地叹气，“我果然都帮不上什么忙呐。”  
“其实你不用担心，Danny。我们会将这件事情处理好的。”毕竟只有Parker太太才会有那么美味的香草冰激凌。冲着这一点，Nathan也会为了他心爱的女儿搞定那群跳蚤爬虫。不过，或许他可以先去敲敲警钟。Sylar对于今天看到的情景不怎么喜欢，虽然这让他跟Danny之间的关系算是，突飞猛进。  
“如果不能喝到你店里的热可可，我会非常不习惯。”  
Sylar闻言一愣。他跟前趴着的人已经在话语脱口而出的那一瞬间红透了脸。  
“抱……抱歉。我只是……呃……你的热可可非常好喝。”  
“我这里只有热可可。”Sylar勾起嘴角，手指下滑到Danny的腰线。  
漂亮的身体。牛仔裤包裹了他的下半身，Sylar的视线在皮肤与布料的交界处徘徊。再一次的，这个青年令他感到……Hungry……  
Danny在Sylar的示意下翻过身。“我之前每天都来，却一直都不知道你的名字。”他说着，脸上露出微笑。  
Sylar再一次倒出药油，注意力却被光裸胸膛上的风景所以吸引。似乎有些……太超过了。“你为什么每天到这里？我以为这条街上都是些老年人。”  
“美味的热可可？”Danny眨眨眼睛。“……我喜欢你的店，Sylar。每当我坐在那里，总感到平静。虽然我看不见，但是我能感觉到。你的店，就和你本人一样特别。”  
售卖热可可的钟表店，当然很特别。Sylar开始推揉Danny腰侧的乌青，指尖下那肌肉紧致的躯体在疼痛中轻轻地发抖，但是仍毫无保留地敞开着，带着毫无理由的信任。  
看着Danny轻咬下唇的忍耐样子，还有他眼中浅薄的水雾，Sylar停下手里的动作。他慢慢地俯下身去，吻住Danny已经自虐得有些红肿的嘴唇。  
“别咬，会疼。”

Part VIII  
那天过后Danny一直没再出现。Sylar的热可可再一次进入零销量状态。  
与Parker太太那次不同，Sylar不再需要每天喝下没人要的热可可——他总是安静地等待，当那个拥有阳光般灵魂的人走进来，要求一杯热可可。他总是缓慢地动作，让可可的暖香塞满每一个角落，延长Danny停留在他店里，他周围的时间。  
但是他无法抗拒Danny对他的吸引力。  
他亲吻他，让自己的嘴唇和牙齿磨肿他的嘴唇。当他在他身下瑟瑟发抖不知所措时，Sylar的舌尖探入Danny温暖甜蜜的口腔，勾缠吮吸，引出甜腻绵软的细碎呻吟。他用自己的身躯笼罩着Danny，而Danny肌肤上蒸腾而出的药油气味混杂的他们两人的气息笼罩着整个卧室。  
Danny好甜，他的津液、气息、肉体都混着一股甜蜜的可可香。  
Danny好暖，Sylar无法将自己从他身上挪开，只想永远将他包裹在自己的怀里，缓解胸腔中一日强烈过一日的饥渴。  
直到Danny微微挣扎，Sylar才意犹未尽地松开他红得快流血的嘴唇。  
Sylar感到自己的胸腔里被一股火热的气息满涨。他的目光流连在Danny喘息的红润嘴唇，发烫的绯红脸颊，因为泛红的眼眶而显得更加明艳的蓝眼睛。  
多么光辉澄明的灵魂才能让一双盲眼流露出如此灿烂的星火。  
“Danny……Danny，Danny……”Sylar无法自控地念叨Danny的名字，舌尖与唇齿间气息的击撞流动令他已经被Danny眼中潋滟水光迷醉的神志更加晕眩。他忍不住一次又一次地碰触那甜蜜的嘴唇，感觉到Danny的双手颤巍巍地抬起，搭在了他的肩膀上，不自觉地抓握住他的衬衫——他没有拒绝。  
但•是，从那天之后，就连Parker太太的香草冰激凌也无法帮助Sylar从狂躁的情绪中冷静下来。  
Sylar没心思管他那堆钟表，倒是附近小巷子里鬼鬼祟祟的身影都沉默地躺倒在了墙角的阴影里。  
“我的表坏了，Sylar。”Parker又挎着她的茄色包推门进来了。“一杯热可可，谢谢。”  
Sylar有些疲软地为她的古董表安上缺少的两颗齿轮。或许他在等待Parker太太能跟他说些什么，有关Danny。谁知道呢，他现在整个人都有些昏沉。  
可是Parker太太只是一如既往地织毛衣，喝光杯子里的热可可，然后继续织毛衣。一直到傍晚，一辆跑车停到门口，然后一对儿漂亮的年轻人接走她。  
她没有多说任何一句话。完•全•沉•默。  
这感觉糟透了！Sylar捏坏了三个勺子，然后第一次让他最喜欢的香草冰激凌独自在餐桌上融化。

Part IX  
Peter决定去见一见Sylar。距离他们上次见面实在不是过了多久，Nathan和Claire都不喜欢他跟Sylar走得太近。但是，他非常担心Sylar最近的状态。  
Nathan为了Claire最爱的甜点店正准备介入这次涉嫌非法收购的买卖，传来的消息却是那位大佬四处打探谁在暗中阻挠他。  
有个人在搞砸他的每一通生意——地下的。虽然没人死，但是无一例外全被搞进了医院重症监护室。几个最近被打成半残废的家伙现在一听到玻璃碎裂的声音就会跟受到惊吓的兔子一样发出尖细的叫声。  
最让他抓狂的是，没有任何人看清了袭击者的长相。没•有•人！  
“Nathan，你答应过我不再……”  
“我只是探听到一些消息，Peter。相信我。”  
Peter点点头，“我必须去见见Sylar。他最近情绪太不稳定，我担心……”  
Nathan紧紧地皱起眉，面对Peter坚持的眼神最终妥协地点点头。“早点回来。”  
“我会记得带Parker太太的冰激凌回来。”Peter微笑，捏了捏Nathan的肩。  
Nathan抬起手，几乎就要抚到他的脸上，最终划出一个不自然的曲线落到他肩上轻轻地拍了拍。  
一直到走进Sylar那家笼罩着深浅不一暖黄色的钟表店，Peter仍然觉得脸上能感觉到那淡淡的隔着一层空气传来的属于Nathan的体温。  
Sylar正在洗手。  
“Sylar？”Peter担心地看着不断在流水下冲洗双手的Sylar，如此地神经质，紧绷得犹如即将断裂的弓弦。  
“我……我手上沾了血。Da……”Sylar嗒地闭上嘴，又往手上到了些洗手液，揉搓出轻柔的泡沫。  
钟表滴答滴答，离下午四点半还有十五分钟。Danny往往会在下午四点半的时候推开门，如果他会来的话。但是他已经整整一个半月没出现了。  
Peter走过去，将他的手拉到水龙头下冲洗干净。“干净了，Sylar。没有血腥味。”  
“Peter……我，最近似乎有些失控。”Sylar摸出一副眼镜戴上，似乎缩回Gabriel的假象皮囊里便能获得片刻的平静。“虽然还没杀人，但是……”  
“Sylar……我们去见Danny。”  
“No。”  
“你需要他。”  
“但是他不……”  
门口清脆的撞铃声打断了Sylar的话。Danny走进来，夹带着夏日般的光热。“一杯热可可，谢谢。”  
Sylar沉郁的脸被照亮了。  
Peter推推他，自己转身从橱柜里翻出Danny专属的熊猫马克杯。  
“Danny。”Sylar走过去，轻声地说，看见Danny苍白的脸慢慢染上浅浅的粉红色。“你最近好吗？”他坐在Sylar特意布置的布艺沙发里，看起来瘦了很多。  
“我很好。今天你这里还有谁在吗？”Danny微笑着说，他晶亮的蓝眼睛鲜活极了，让Sylar产生一种他正注视着他的错觉。  
“是Peter。”Sylar弯下腰，在几乎鼻尖相触的距离里满心喜悦地看着他。“Danny……”  
Danny抬起右手，准确地抚上Sylar长出短短胡渣的脸。“你今天没有剃胡子。”他愉快地说，然后在Sylar克制的微颤中仰起头，亲吻。  
Sylar立刻回吻过去。他半跪下，一手轻扣住Danny的后脑，一手抚摸着Danny的脖颈。  
唇舌纠缠。Danny从喉咙里发出喜悦的轻喘，生涩但热烈地回应。  
狂躁的兽性安静地褪去。Danny尝起来就像是阳光和柑橘，还有，Sylar最喜欢的香草冰激凌。  
“嘿！嘿！外边走过的人可全都能看到你们！”Peter端着马克杯走出来，还带了Sylar扔在冰箱里的冰激凌。  
Sylar松开Danny，但是转而握住他的手挨着他坐下。  
Peter将热可可放到Danny跟前，默默地挖冰激凌。他没有看到Danny红着脸肿着嘴，也没有看到Sylar傻啦吧唧地盯着Danny看，更没有看到他们俩紧紧握在一起的手。他只想赶紧吃完冰激凌走人。

Part X  
Parker太太告诉Danny对门的店里有很好喝的热可可。“比Peter的热可可好喝多了。”Danny相信当她这样说的时候一定皱起了鼻子，还抬了抬眉毛。  
在某一个天气渐渐转凉的时候，他走向了Parker太太所说的那家店。  
凉凉的玻璃，推开门的时候会听到清脆的铜铃声响。店里似乎只有店长一个人，他非常周到地引导他到座位上坐下，然后端上来一杯美味的热可可。  
确实非常美味。几乎是，令人惊叹。价钱跟Parker太太店里的咖啡牛奶一个价，不过这个可大杯多了。  
店长是个沉默寡言的人，总是在没生意上门的时候独自捣鼓些什么小东西，有时候会看书——Danny能够听见纸张翻动时沙沙的声响，还有些时候则是在吃冰激凌。那绝对是Parker太太的特制香草冰激凌，Danny的鼻子可以做担保。这一点让他觉得这个几乎不说话的店长真有些可爱。  
他还在店里摆放了很多各式各样的钟表，调整得分秒不差——真是太令人吃惊了。Danny能够分辨出至少十个不同的秒针转动发出的声响，美妙的是这些重叠在一起的声响并不恼人，反而契合地融在一起。每当他坐在那张小桌子旁边，手里握着他专属的杯子——一个有特殊形状的马克杯，某个小突起上被磕掉了一小片瓷皮——被轻巧的时间走动的声响和暖暖的灯光包围的时候，热可可便会变得更加美味。尤其是店长重新布置了店铺，将以前的铁架椅换成了舒适的小沙发后，Danny真想一整天都呆在这儿。  
Danny鼓起勇气跟店长搭话。他已经熟悉他的热可可，熟悉他在捣鼓自己的小玩意儿的时候发出的细微声响，熟悉他看书时略微调高了光亮带来的暖意，熟悉他坐在对面吃冰激凌时藏在香草和牛奶气味背后明暖的气息，熟悉他偶尔说话那份带着不经意流露的漫不经心的嗓音。  
靠得稍微近一点，然后就可以更加靠得近一点。  
Danny从来都明白自己想要什么。这一次也不例外。  
在还不知道对方名字的时候，Danny便喜欢上他了。气温一天天转凉，Danny自认陷入了一段单恋，情感日复一日炽热烧灼。  
幸运的是，店长•Sylar没比他好到哪儿去。  
所以现在Danny满心欢喜地回应Sylar深重湿热的亲吻，床铺里明晰的属于Sylar的气味让他感到无比安心。  
Sylar的手指纤长灵活，一寸一寸抚摸爱怜Danny的身体，传递的体温引燃一簇一簇烈焰，烧得Danny头晕目眩。  
“Danny……”Sylar饱含情欲的沙哑嗓音焚烧了Danny最后的神志。  
Danny有些不知所措地颤抖着，但是Sylar火热的嘴唇让他一边呻吟出声一边颤抖得更加厉害。他全心信任地将自己整个打开，接纳Sylar给予的一切。  
疼痛。欢愉。空白。充实。  
然后，他们浑身赤裸地纠缠着躺在毯子下面。Sylar满足地将头脸埋进Danny的肩窝，感觉到Danny回应地拥抱，就近唇齿并用又留下一个吻痕。  
Danny哼了哼，下巴懒洋洋地蹭了蹭Sylar的发顶。“晚安，Sylar。”他轻声说，感觉到Sylar的嘴角勾起一个微笑。  
*****  
“Peter，你居然偷偷带着Claire过来听人墙角。”Nathan板着脸降落到地面上。  
满脸通红的Peter一手提着冰激凌袋子一手拉着Claire，看到满眼怒气的Nathan一时不知道如何回应。  
Claire悠哉悠哉地放开自己叔叔的手，顺带拎过冰激凌。“我们只是过来送冰激凌，顺便见一见那个叫Danny的人。结果他们在滚床单。”  
“Claire！”Peter单手遮脸，这个语气……Nathan真生气了。Claire明显是不高兴自己过来见Sylar借机落井下石。  
Claire耸耸肩，摘走Peter的车钥匙开走了他的车。“Bye-bye！你们慢•慢•谈。”  
“Peter……”  
“我不知道他们正在……呃……我很抱歉，Nathan。”Peter苦笑地说。“现在Sylar已经没事了，我们回去吧。”他转身，走在前面。  
Nathan站在原地看着他的背影，脸上的表情晦暗不明，直到Peter快要走到街口才突然飞过去，抱住他飞上天空。  
Peter吓了一跳，抓紧Nathan身上价值不菲的定制西装。“Nathan！这太危险了，要是被人看见……”  
“我有分寸，Peter。我们现在需要的是尽快回家，晚餐时间已经快过了。”  
Peter看着自己的哥哥，他的胸膛一如记忆里温暖而可靠，双臂比以前更加有力。他可以呆在这里，当Nathan带着他飞翔的时候。只有这个时候。

Sylar睁开眼睛的时候天还未亮。外面透进来的光亮轻薄得像细纱，照不亮Danny熟睡的脸。但是他们俩靠得是那么近，Danny的手充满了保护欲地搂着Sylar，而Sylar则是将头埋在Danny怀里，他能明晰地感受到Danny每一次呼吸时胸口的起伏和赤裸的身体上传来暖暖的温度。  
Sylar将自己从Danny的怀里剥离出来，转而由自己去拥抱他。  
宁静。这感觉令人沉溺。  
*****  
Danny跟Sylar在一起已经超过两个月。  
令人快活的两个月。  
Danny终于明白Sylar的店是一间钟表店。他依然能够享受到Sylar的热可可，还有更多的惊喜，比如留宿后早餐时候的煎蛋或者是午后的小饼干。他们去打篮球，Danny让Sylar狠狠地吃了一惊，他实在是个篮球好手。  
Peter偶尔会过来串门，但是“他从来不敢告诉他哥哥，Nathan。”（Sylar说这话的时候虽然面无表情，但是语气里隐含的“Peter Petrelli 其实就是个还没断奶的babe，家里还给他设门禁！”意味不是个聋子都听得出来。）  
Claire是个活泼开朗的女孩子，她对Parker太太的点心十分着迷。  
“新潮流的玻璃花瓶，裂了很多纹但依然美丽。”Danny偶尔在Parker太太的店里遇到她，但是她拒绝到Sylar的店里。  
Sylar伸手揉捏Danny粉色的耳垂，心不在焉似地告诉Danny自己是不受欢迎的一个。  
Danny转过头去亲亲他，回头继续吃小饼干。  
他们不需要让每个人都喜欢自己。完全没必要。  
或许Claire觉得他被蒙蔽了，又或许她觉得他是个脑子有病的精神病患者。不过为什么要去在乎那么多已经成为过去的东西呢？  
昨日经历的一切成就了今日的自我。Danny不知道Sylar的昨日，但是他明白Sylar的今日，他更拥有Sylar的明日。  
相爱。当你愿意承认它的时候，真是个美妙绝伦的词。  
尤其是在Claire因为Nathan要结婚而几近暴走，Peter总是强颜微笑的现在。  
“我爱你，Sylar。”Danny微笑着说，即使他的嘴角还粘着一些饼干碎屑，但是这真是最美的一幅画了。  
Sylar伸手，大拇指擦去那些碎屑，然后凑上去激烈地亲吻。  
“下次得少放些糖。”尝起来太甜了。

Part after all  
“我很高兴你现在感觉好多了，Peter。”Danny将手扶在Peter抬起的左臂上，两个人在热闹的街头悠闲地行走。  
Peter微笑，明白Danny说的是什么事。“你和Sylar看起来也很不错，Danny。”  
“欢迎回来，Peter。虽然Sylar没说，但是我知道他其实挺担心你。”  
“他确实不擅长表达自己的情感。之前你一声不吭消失了一个多月的时候，他的状况可真是……”故意住嘴，Peter留给Danny一个足够他任意发挥的想象空间。  
“……我很抱歉。”  
“不不不，这话你可不应该对我说。”  
Danny转过头对着Peter笑了笑。“或许下一次我能有幸‘见’到你的新朋友，Peter。”  
Sylar的气息越来越近——他们即将结束这次会面。  
Peter低声告诉Danny：“他叫Spencer Reid。”  
然后，Peter将这不喜欢用盲杖的青年交还给他的伴侣，微笑着道了晚安。  
Sylar惊讶地得到了Danny一个吻。  
Danny并不打算告诉Sylar那一个多月他为什么不见踪影。毕竟一个失败的试验性手术带来的后遗症导致他卧床休养的经历并不是那么适合跟他分享。  
“不用担心。Peter现在很好。”  
Sylar哼了哼，决定还是多接吻，少说话。


End file.
